This invention pertains to adhesives and, in particular, to adhesives suitable for adhering metallic foils to fiber glass substrates.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention pertains to adhesive compounds employing vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymers as their base.
The use of adhesives for adhering metallic foils to fiber glass substrates is well known. Particular among such uses are those involving the adhesion between aluminum foil and fiber glass scrim as embodied in duct board. There has now been discovered an adhesive which is particularly effective in such applications.